Still Human
by Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san
Summary: Eight superhuman teens have been found by the government in the year 2215. The government fears that they will overthrow them, so their solution, eradication by the cruelest of means: having them kill one another. But the teens won't be that easily controlled,because despite everything they still have emotions. They can still fight back. They're still human.Yaoi. JxK/YYxY/BxM/RxYM.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey minna~!**

**S: *jumping up and down* I still can't believe you actually got someone willing to co-write with you! Ima so happi! *glomps Blackwolfqueen***

**Blackwolfqueen: It's nice to see you to Yami *hugs***

**B: Sorry bout dat!**

**K: You gotta be crazie to write with Goshikku...**

***slaps ****Kuro** over the head* URESAI!

**Blackwolfqueen: ****Gee I can't wait for you to meet my other half that should be fun. And ****Kuro be nice!**

**B: Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san and Wolf-sama do NOT own Yugioh! They only own this plot and any OC's you see~!**

**Blackwolfqueen - Can I call you Black wolf? Kuro wolf-sama? Wolf-sama? Kurowolf? Kuro wolf? Wolf-chan? You can call me either Yami, or Goshikku! - lets do the counting together! **

**Blackwolfqueen: I hope you enjoy and remember no flamers. **

**Goshikku and Blackwolfqueen: Ichi! Ni! San!**

* * *

/.../ is Hikari mind link speaking  
\...\ is Yami mind link speaking.

* * *

'Where...where am I?' Yuugi's amethyst eyes flutter open to reveal nothing but darkness and steel bars in front of him. 'Wait steel bars... I haven't seen bars since...No, they found me! But how how did they find me?'

"Looks like it's finally awake." A rough voice cuts through the darkness sending shivers down Yuugi's spine. "Nero put him with the others. NOW!"

"Yes sir."

"And Nero chain up the blond he's a fighter and I don't feel like hunting him down for a third time understood."

"Yes sir." 'The others, so that means there are more like me. But, where are they...and more importantly where is here.' Yuugi's thoughts were cut of by the cell door swinging open. A tall thin man was bathed in a pale light his black hair tied back into a tight ponytail,his grey eyes shined with remorse. 'Is that remorse for me ? No it can't be'

He man struts into the cage but then hangs his head when he reaches the smaller male. Nero reaches down and grabs Yuugi's hand with such force Yuugi squeaks out in pain. He's dragged out of the cage and into the hall way the blinding lights force him to squeezes his eyes shut.  
As they are walking, Yuugi tries to gather his thoughts.

'Alright, they found me, but at least now I know I'm not alone... Who knows, if we all don't end up dead, I may get to see my comrades... If they're still alive, that is...'

He trailed off as they reached their destination, and Yuugi started shaking his head, and trying to escape.  
"No! I don't wanna hurt anyone! Please!"

His cries fell on deaf ears as he was forced into a wide area, not that much different than the coliseums used in ancient Rome. It even had the blood-thirsty spectators, only if you refused to fight, they would starve you, so people like Yuugi had no choice but to obey.  
Yuugi was tossed into the area like a savage, and fell face first on the ground. When he looked up, he saw one of the few persons that he had come to be-friend. One of the few that refuse to hurt him, though make it obvious that Yuugi should hurt them, so he won't starve. One of the few he could talk to. The only one whose powers had merged with his, giving them a mind link, and making their powers become stronger when working together, and weak when fight against each other (not that the government would ever find out). One of the few, who knew he was still human.

/Yami.../  
\Yes, I'm here, little one\

Yes, no one other than his Mou Hitori No Boku. His other self. His first friend. The Magician of Chaos himself. Yami.

/I almost made it this time, Yami.../  
\That's good Aibou\

Yami's soothing voice starts to calm Yuugi's frazzled nerves, and, when all the adrenaline leaves, Yuugi realizes that he's very tired.

/Mou Hitori No Boku... I think I'm going to take a nap./  
\You can't!\  
/Why not?/ Yuugi questioned, slowly closing his eyes.  
\Your punishment will be extremely severe if you fall asleep before you get a chance to hurt me\  
/But I don't wanna hurt you Yami.../  
\Too bad. One of us has to hurt the other. We need to 'battle' to appease those blood-thirsty savages. You, more than anything, need the food they will give the winner, and I refuse to fight you. I will NEVER hurt you if I can help it, so that is why I always refuse to fight you, no matter what, remember? Just do what we usually do, and send me a slight attack spell. Enough to draw some blood. That and my acting will probably tame them for awhile, long enough for you to get your reward.\

/But Yami-/  
\But nothing! Attack me, NOW Yuugi.\

Hearing his name was like a slap in the face to Yuugi. He shook his head to dispel any drowsiness, and looked over to the audience. Their crowd was getting restless, and Yami was right, they wouldn't hold on for much longer. As much as it pained him to do so, Yuugi summoned one of his weaker spells, that should draw enough blood for the audience, but should also let Yami survive. Though, as the coliseums favourite, the Dark Magician himself, Yuugi had to put on a show.  
He used on of his more colourful spells, one made more for visual pleasure, than actual damage and sent it towards Yami. Yami simply took the blow, and gasped for pain, falling to the floor. Yuugi almost started freaking out, thinking he actually hurt him, until Yami gave him a subtle wink.

Nero jumped down from the stands, and lifted Yuugi's hand in the air, declaring him the winner.

/Yami.../  
\Good job Aibou... I'll just have Ryou patch me up, go and get your food\  
/If you're sure.../

Yuugi allowed himself to be dragged off by Nero, to get his winners prize, never taking his eyes off of Yami.

_"I'm so sorry Mou Hitori No Boku please forgive me." Yuugi's whispered his plea but the only ears it falls on are those who caused this those who saw him and the others not as human but as freaks who need to be put in their place. _

_/I swear to you Yami I will save us I promise my Mou Hitori No Boku/ But there was no response from the other end and this broke Yuugi heart._

* * *

**Well, I thinkz that's a good first chappie, ne Blackwolfqueen?**

**Blackwolfqueen: I like it lets see what our readers think!**

**B: Review! Follow! Favourite! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey minna~! We're back!**

**Blackwolfqueen: Hey everyone we're back!**

**I just wanna give cookies to everyone who followed/faved/reviewed! Really made our day, ne Wolf-chan~?**

**Blackwolfqueen: It did now, go ahead give everyone cookies I've got some work to do.**

**Blanche: Neither Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san nor Blackwolfqueen own Yugioh, and the song used in this is 'Cancer' by My Chemical Romance! So the song don't belong to them, neither!**

**Blackwolfqueen and Goshikku: Ichi! Ni! San!**

* * *

"Yuugi...please wake up Yuugi." A soft voice whispered from the left side of the bed. For a second he was confused, wasn't he captured? Where's the cage? And then he remembered, he won the battle, so that means he gets special treatment for the day. Then he remembered what had roused him from his sleep.

"Ah what?" Yuugi muttered out sleepily turning to face where the voice came from. He gasped when he saw the owner of the soft voice. "Ryou how..how did you get out?" Yuugi whispered as he crawled closer to Ryou.

"That doesn't matter right now Yuugi." Ryou whispered as he walked closer to Yuugi's bed.

"What the hell do you mean it's not important!" Yuugi hissed. "Damn it Ryou you're free you can save us! So of course it matters." Yuugi hard started to shake half way through his rant. His emotional melt down was close and that was painfully obvious to Ryou.

" I can't go you know that! If...if I go then they'll kill all of you. And I won't let that happen. I won't try to escape until Yami is healed from your last battle and Bakura's leg is healed." Ryou shivered at the thought of Bakura's broken leg, a gift from some guard who Bakura attacked for hitting Ryou. Yuugi reached out and grabbed Ryou's bruised and cut up hands to his rested his forehead on the breathes he breathed in the sent that never left Ryou's skin. It was the mixture of two smell one of which was morning mist on the sea and the other must of old homes and books, it was always comforting to Yuugi.

"Please Ryou take care of yourself ,your my best friend, and please take care of the others. Oh, and Ryou?" The pale male looked up at his friend concern covered his features.

"Yes, Yuugi what is it?"

"Did you hear the guards talking about one of the newest prisoners? A blond you don't think it could be him, do you?"

"I know for a fact that it is. Both Joey and Seto were brought in two days ago. I'm sorry I meant to tell you sooner but I couldn't get away till now."

" So all of the resistance leaders are here now."

"I'm afraid so Yuugi, I'm afraid so." Yuugi tightened his grip on the slim hands of the pale brit.

"How are they,Marik, Malik, Seto, and Joey,Are they hurt?"

"From what I can recall of the night we were take Marik and Malik put up much more of a fight then we did. But all injuries they received that night have heal. Yuugi their first death match is tonight and I fear that only one will come out of that cage."

"What about Joey and Seto what kind of shape are they in?" Ryou sighed as he pulled his hands out of Yuugi's grip and dropped them in his lap.

"I'm afraid that their condition is poor. Seto has a minor concussion and a few cracked ribs and Joey has a broken arm and two broken ribs. But I'll work on them tonight to see if I can speed their healing along. Now my old friend I must get going before night check."

"Goodbye Ryou." Yuugi said sadly as he watched Ryou vanished before his eyes. Yuugi's eyes widened as he made the connection of what had just happened. 'Ryou probably got some of sprites to teleport him back quickly and unseen...gotta love that power.'

Yuugi grabbed an apple from the bedside table, wishing he had at least given some to Ryou, so he and the others wouldn't starve. He'll just have to find some other way to get it to the others...  
'Maybe Mokuba could help with this one... Or at least the 'healers'.' Yuugi thought, laying back down on the bed, 'Thinking about them, they should get sent in here to heal me soon...' He flipped open the book to a familiar page, the song he wrote when his Grandfather died, and no, not because he had powers, but because he had cancer. He still remembered the day, that was also the day that THEY found the group. The day everything came crashing down.

His grandpa was getting weaker, and weaker, yet they couldn't do anything. Too soon, Jii-chan (A/N: Grandpa) was bedridden, too weak to get up. Yet Solomon always kept a smile on his face, even when he was injected with chemo. He refused to think of his impending death, saying, "Counting down the days till I die, isn't a good way to spend the time I have left." The worst part was, that his Grandpa had started out with a very mild case, easy to get rid of with surgery, but because Yuugi and the others were in hiding, Jii-chan had REFUSED to let Yuugi take him to the hospital, for fear that they might get discovered. 'Then one day...' Yuugi thought, zoning out while looking at the lyrics he wrote what seemed like so long ago.

"Yuugi, my boy, this is the end for me." Jii-chan said weakly.  
"No! Stop talking like that! I refuse to believe it! Ryou, can you do something please?" Yuugi said hurriedly.  
"Uhh, Yuugi...? There's nothing I nor anyone can do he's to far along..." Ryou said haltingly.  
"WHAT!?" Yuugi exclaimed as tears started to blur his eye sight.  
"It's ok my boy, I'm not going to be in this world long anyways.."  
"Grandpa..."  
"Yuugi, would you do me the pleasure of singing for me? A song just for me?" Grandpa asked hopefully.  
"S-sure..." Yuugi said, and started walking over to the grand piano they kept in the small apartment above the Game Shop.

"Umm, here goes!" Yuugi said, carefully placing his hands on the piano, and playing the intro.

_"Turn away~  
If you could get me a drink~  
Of water 'cuz my lips are chapped and faded~  
Call your cousin, Mai~  
Help her gather all my things~  
And bury me in all my favourite colours~  
My grandson and his friends, still~  
I will not kiss you~~!  
'Cuz the hardest part of this,  
Is leaving you~"_

Yami slowly started to join in on the drums. Yuugi sent him a small thank you smile through his tears.

_"Now turn away~  
'Cuz I'm awful just to see~  
'Cuz all my hairs,  
Abandoned all my body~  
Oh, my agony~  
Know that I will NEVER marry~  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo~  
But counting down the days to go,  
It just ain't living~!  
And I just hope you know~  
That if you say~  
(If you say) Ryou joined in.  
Goodbye tonight~  
(Goodbye tonight) Malik and Ryou sung, now.  
I'd ask you to be true~  
(I'd ask you to be true) Mokuba joined in with Ryou and Malik.  
'Cuz the hardest part of this,  
Is leaving you~  
(Oooooooh) Everyone joined in.  
'Cuz the hardest part of this is leaving you~."_

"Well, how was that, Jii - JII-CHAN!"

Sometime during the song, Solomon's eyes had closed. He died peacefully, with a smile on his face, listening to his grandson's music. If you had asked him earlier this week, he would've said that was the best way to die for him.

"Grandpa!" Yuugi rushed over to Solomon, tripping over his own feet in his haste to get to his side. The other Hikari's, including Mokuba openly sobbed into their hands, even Joey started sobbing. The Yami's, including Seto, did their best to comfort them, but tears were running down their face as well. Even the stone-hearted resistance leader shed a few tears, but he quickly wiped away the evidence.

"Yuugi..." Yami started, reaching his hand out to Yuugi.  
"It's not fair! It's not fair!" Yuugi said, throwing himself into Yami's arms, "It's 'cuz of that DAMNED government why Grandpa died!" Yuugi shouted, his voice slightly muffled in Yami's jacket, then in front of everyone, Yuugi started to glow.  
"Y-Yuugi?!" Yami exclaimed surprised. Everyone else was just staring at Yuugi. Yuugi slowly extracted himself from Yami, and started floating in the air, a blue aura enveloping him.  
"They take everything from me, from US! They have to pay..." Yuugi said, and started trembling,  
"Yami! I thought Yuugi wasn't supposed to be able to do magic without his staff!" Ryou asked, surprised.  
"HE ISN'T!" Yami shouted, "Neither of us are supposed to be able to!" Yami turned to Yuugi, by now, the whites of Yuugi's eyes have turned bluish-white, and his pupils silver, his bangs, usually golden, turned silver - as if they were lightning reincarnated onto his forehead, in fact, you could see right under them was a bright, bluish-sliverish-white mark of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Then, lightning emerged around Yuugi, and the Game Shop started to shake.

"Yuugi! Calm down!" Yami shouted, trying to tame him.  
"Yami! We gotta get out of here! Yuugi's gonna bring the whole shop down on us!" Malik exclaimed, the rest of the group already running towards the exit.  
"But Yuugi-" Yami tried to protest.  
"But nothing, Pharaoh!" Bakura exclaimed, running back in, "You ain't gonna die today!" Bakura said, before tossing an indignant Yami over his shoulder. "It's a good thing your so short, eh Pharoah?" Bakura teased, running out of the Kane Games.  
"Shut up, Thief!" Yami said, pout - I mean scowling.

They made it out, not a second too early, and the shop came collapsing. Out of the rubble, Yuugi rose into the air, and what seemed like a bolt of lightning struck. Only instead of from the sky, the lightning came from the GROUND and even stranger, the most powerful bolt seemed to come from Yuugi himself, made entirely from his blue aura. Yuugi started screaming, in sadness, such a heart-wrenching sound, the group couldn't bear to listen.

"Yuugi! Calm down!" Yami called, walking slowly towards Yuugi, dodging the lightning to the best of his ability.  
"GRANDPA! THERE GONNA PAY!" Yuugi screamed, clutching his head, in a voice that was his own, but MUCH more powerful and ancient. The lightning seemed to double in intensity.  
"YUUGI! Think of Grandpa! He wouldn't want you to be like this! You've got to CALM DOWN!" On the last word, Yami jumped into the blue lightning aura surrounding Yuugi, his powers just barely able to keep him alive and conscious, before he wrapped his hands around Yuugi, hugging him, and whispering in his air, "Calm down, Aibou. It's ok."

The silver and bluish-white, slowly ebbed away from Yuugi's eyes.

"Yami...?" Yuugi said weakly, in his own voice, the lightning stopping, and both tri-coloured hair teens slowly floated back to the ground.  
"It's ok, I'm here." Yami said comfortingly.  
"I'm sorry..." Yuugi said, before slumping into Yami's arms, all power sucked from him, barely having enough strength to not fade into unconsciousness.

"Well, now that that drama is over -" Bakura started sarcastically, before he was interrupted.  
"Freeze, you superhuman bastards! We have you surrounded!"  
"Shit!" Bakura cursed.

Indeed, the government had found them,  
"That light show must of signaled our location." Ryou said, matter-of-factly, starting to call his sprites for help.

Even though he knew they weren't blaming him, Yuugi couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty.  
'As if I hadn't caused enough damage almost KILLING EVERYONE, I had to make SOME way for us to captured as well! And I can't even fight back like this!' Unbeknownst to Yuugi, as he was think these depressing thoughts, hating his powers, his lightning mark slowly faded back into his forehead, gone. For now, or forever? Only time will tell.

Yuugi had to watch, helpless, as his friends were ambushed. Ryou, and Mokuba, were the first to get knocked out - though not before dealing a great bit of damage to their enemies - and was quickly followed by Mai. Yami turned to Seto and Joey.

"I know you want to fight, but your the leaders, if they catch you, then it's all over! Get out of here, NOW!" Yami called, knocking out another of the goons who had tried to sneak up behind him.  
"No way! They got my SISTAH!" Joey said angrily, about to go charging in. It was true, a few weeks ago, they had found and captured both Joey's sister, Serenity, and Ryou's sister, Amane.  
Seto grabbed him by the collar, and stopped him by saying, "And they've got Mokuba. But Yami's right, if we just go in blindly and get captured there's much more at stake, Mutt."  
"Hey! Don't you CARE any at all, about y'ur own F'MILY?!" Joey exclaimed harshly, trying to twist out of Seto's grip.

Seto forcibly turned Joey to look him in the eye, what Joey saw was enough to make him flinch. The normally calm and collected leader looked about ready to tear someone's head off.

"I care more than you can even IMAGINE!" Seto said, shouting on the last word. When he noticed how scared of him Joey was becoming, his eyes softened a bit and he said much more gently, "But if I lost you to them as well, Puppy, I couldn't live with myself."  
Joey blushed at the nickname, and slowly nodded his head, signaling that he agreed.

"Well, if your done making me wanna PUKE, I suggest you get going." Bakura shouted, kicking in a dudes face.  
"Alr'ght, alr'ght, you win this time, Moneybags, but I WILL rescues Serenity some how..."  
"And I'll do the same with Mokuba." Seto replied.  
"So what are we, chopped liver!" Malik cried indignatly, just captured, but unwilling to shut up until one of the dudes gagged him.

Seto just ignored him, and he and Joey sprouted their dragon wings. Joey's own was red with black outlining it, while Seto's was blue with white outlining it. They quickly took off into the skies, and you could hear a goon cursing from the ground.

Too soon, the super-humans fell, the government bringing out new weapons, they had spent a ton of money and time on, especially created for their downfall. Before they all fell unconscious though, three men stepped out from the shadows. Yuugi just barely keeping his eyes open.

One of them had long teal hair, and a glowing symbol on his forehead... It almost looked like.. No, back then Yuugi had refused to believe the truth. It was a symbol of the superhumans. Very rare nowadays, because of all the government experimentation, and capturing, Yuugi and the group were lucky enough for their own to have not emerged yet -or in Yuugi's case, gone-, but this man... No, this HORROR, was showing off his mark, whilst he was in league, nay not just 'in league', but one of the three in COMMAND of the government. This betrayer was no one other than Dartz.  
The one besides Dartz, was an older looking man, with a greying mustache perched proudly on his lip, and a cigar dangling from his mouth. He was known all across Japan as the cruelest of the cruel, ready to do anything for gold, even murder his own wife. This man was no other than Gozaburo Kaiba.  
The last one was a bit...different. Instead of looking smug, he looked like he was truly sorry for everything, and that he would get them out if he could. His long silver hair covering one eye, hung stylishly onto his red with a white trim, Louis Vuitton suit. He kept glancing down, and rubbing the ring on his finger, what seemed like unconsciously. (Yuugi later found out that the ring was from his dead superhuman fiancé, Zigfreid. He also found out that the man had an annoying habit of calling people 'boy' at the end of their names, no matter how old they man is the one that has saved Yuugi and the gang from starvation and death so many times though back then, Yuugi wouldn't know that). This man was - if you hadn't guessed it - Maximillion Pegasus.  
After that, Yuugi finally had succumbed to falling unconscious, and when he woke up, he was in a cage. He and the gang have tried numerous times to escape, Yuugi's last attempt being the closest, but none have fully succeeded yet. Now that they have the leaders, things were looking even worse for the reticence. They wouldn't give up that easily though...

Yuugi snapped out of his reverie when there was a light knock at the door. Yuugi quickly stuffed his notebook back up his shirt - if you could even call it that. Over the years of wear and tear, it looks more like a bundle of rags - and told the person(s) to enter.

"Yuugi!"  
"Yuugi-chan!"

Two pairs of arms found its way around his neck, nearly choking off his airway. Yuugi gasped a few times, and the arms disappeared with a few "sorry"s. Yuugi just chuckled and said, "It's nice to see you guys too, Serenity, Amane-chan."

Yes, if you havent guessed, it was Joey's and Ryou's imoutos (A/N: little sisters). You see, Amane and Serenity's powers both are for healing, so they are the 'special' healers of the government. They have to wear metal collars around their necks though, so if they try to escape, or try to harm anybody in the government, the collars will electrocute them.

Yuugi's attention was momentarily drawn to the girls interlocked hands.

"So, you two love-bird finally together?" Yuugi asked, teasing.  
"Yuugi~!" Both girls whined, and hid their red faces in embarrassment.  
"Hey, its cool. I'm actually glad that you guys are finally together. So, you gonna tell me how it happened?" Yuugi asked, hopefully.  
The girls looked at eachother, then looked back at Yuugi, and in sync said,  
"No."  
"But-but, WHY!?" Yuugi complained.  
"Because of that teasing." Amane said, and stuck out her tongue.  
"I'm sorry!" Yuugi tried to apologize.  
"Too late" Amane said happily.  
"Sorry Yuugi, now lets see those wounds." Serenity said apologetically, as she lifted his shirt to get a better view of his bruises.  
Yuugi just sat there and pouted.  
"Yuugi!" Serenity gasped, "Oh no, your covered in bruises and cuts! We need to clean these before you get infected!"  
"Take better care of yourself, Yuugi-chan! Your lucky none of these are infected yet!" Amane stated, playfully hitting Yuugi over the head.  
"Yeah yeah, just heal them already..." Yuugi said, still pouting.

The girls giggled, but got to work. Their hands glowed, Amane's gold, Serenity's blue, as they slowly placed the healing aura over Yuugi's cuts, quickly healing them. Yuugi hummed in pleasure.  
Before long, all the cuts and bruises have been healed, and before they left Yuugi asked hopefully,

"So you guys got any news?"  
"Well, Marik and Malik are definitely having their first death match is today, those poor guys." Serenity said sadly.  
"Pitting Hikari's and Yami's against each other... I've seen a lot of messed up things, thanks to being here so long, but this..." Amane shook her head disgusted, an angry expression on her face, "This is just wrong and SICK!"  
Yuugi nodded his head sadly, agreeing with Amane.  
'The Yami's and Hikari's were two halves of the same whole. They were meant to bring out the best in the other, and protect the other if need be. Having them fight against each other, is like asking them to commit suicide, even worse if one of them gets seriously injured, or...die.' Yuugi shook his head, quickly dispelling those morbid thoughts from his head, and gave the girls the rest of the fruits in the basket, telling them to take what they need, then give it to Mokuba to take what he needs, then have him send it around to Mai and the other prisoners.  
The girls hugged him, and turned to leave but Serenity stopped and turned to face Yuugi again. "Yuugi I heard from one of the guards th-that they have Seto in custody they...they don't have my brother do they?" Serenity squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to ease the flow of tears coming from her light blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Serenity." Yugi hung his head. 'This is all my fault...'

"As long as he's okay and with Seto that's all that matters." Serenity's jaw was shacking and her fists were clenched. "We will see you later Yuugi."

With that the two young lovers left with the basket, and Yuugi lay back down, now fully healed, on the bed. He knew that the comfort wouldn't last for much longer though...

* * *

**B: Review! Follow! Favourite! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**At yugioh fan-**

**Blackwolfqueen-Yami were we just challenged? I need to go find those stories Yami hold me I'm getting excited. And I can't tell you I'm sorry!**

**Goshikku: Yesh! we were challenged! Let us find the stories! *runs off, dragging Wolf-chan***

**B: Thanks for your review! *sweatdrops***

**At OllieJayX3-**

**BWQ: *hugs* you love the story ah *happie dance***

**Goshikku: thank you SO much *gives you cookies, then happie dances with Wolf-chan***

**At Dinogirl-**

**BWQ: Yami! She's complementing your writing!**

**Goshikku: I know! Thank you sooooooooooo much! Ima SO glad you like the flashback scene, I wasn't too sure on how people would like it! You have gave me hope in my flashback scene writing! XD!**

**B: Thank you so much for your AWESOME review~! *gives cookies***

**Goshikku: ok, now that that's all done here ya go! **

**Blackwolfqueen:**

**Goshikku: and gomen for the wait! Totally my fault, not Wolf-chan's! She sent me her part AGES ago, I was just lazy. Very lazy. :3.**

**B: *sigh* neither Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san nor Blackwolfqueen own anything but the plot!**

**Goshikku and Wolf-chan: Ichi! Ni! San!**

* * *

"Come on we've got to get a move on." Amane grabbed Serenity dragging her away from Yuugi's door.

"Do you think my brother will be alright?" Serenity's voice was wistful and distant her eyes were glazed over. Amane turned to face Serenity.

"Please Seren, please look me in the eye." Amane pleaded with the smaller red head. Serenity looked up her eyes reddened and lips quivering. "Dragons mate for life and when they are separated they will kill anything or one that gets in their way. Your brother will be fine Seto will make sure of that. Now come on we have to find the loser of tonight's death match." Amane dragged Serenity off towards the 'pit of weaklings' as the guards had so blatantly named it. But the weak ones never ended up in the pit only the strong who protected the weaker ones. Serenity leaned over the fenced edge and say a dark pair of lavender eyes staring back at her.

"It's Marik." Serenity said as Amane crossed her arms and rolled eyes.

"Oh goody, the psycho."

"Be nice Amane and he's not that bad."Amane and Serenity walked down the long stairs that lead to the cages in the middle of the pit. Serenity smiled at the caged males, while Amane looked nervous towards her brother.

"Ryou we brought fruit for you and the others."Amane held the basket up towards the bars, she motioned for Ryou and Bakura to take whatever they wanted.

"How are you Amane, you and Serenity look well." Ryou inquirers as he reached into the basket and pulled out and apple, tossing it at Bakura, he reached in and grabbed another then sat back and bit away at the ripe fruit.

"I'm well Ryou, how are you?"

"A little thin and beat up but other than that I'm fine, I can't say the same for Bakura though, I fear his leg might get infected and I won't be able to do anything." Bakura sighed and placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"I've been through worse Ryou. I'll be fine now stop worrying and start worrying about that stupid pharaoh."

"What do you mean what's wrong with Yami?"Serenity asked walking closer to the white hair teen.

"Nothing for you to worry about, now you two should go and check up on Marik this match took a great toll on him mentally."

"Yes, brother." Amane lowered her head her eyebrows knit together in frustration. 'Why won't he let me take care of him I'm not a little girl any more.' Serenity's voice snapped Amane out of her angry thoughts.

"Come on we have to take care of Marik." Both girls followed the worn path down to a cage that held a blond haired male with wilder purple eyes.

"Hello Marik." Serenity put her hands through the bars reaching out to the older teen. "Come here please Marik, I need to heal you." Her voice was soft and sweet as if she was scared to frighten the platinum blond in the cage.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little worried." Marik stood and walked towards the girls. "So how are you two love birds?" Serenity blushed and averted her eyes.

"H-how did you know?"

"I've got eyes sweetie, and Ryou's quite talkative." Marik smiled at the girl in front of him. For a psychopath you could tell he cared for those he considered family even if he did enjoy murdering people.

"You really love him don't you?" Amane smiled as Marik's eyes widened and a slight blush dusted his tanned cheeks.

"I do not!" Amane crossed her arms and smirked at the Egyptian teen.

"Well thats a shame he really likes you." Marik stared wide eyed at the girl in front of him. His slightly agaped mouth quickly turned into a frown.

"You're lying."

"Sure I am you idiot, sure I am." Amane said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, and heal me already, Mini-thief!" Marik shouted indignantly, sticking his on tongue out playfully.

Amane simply stuck her own tongue out in return, whilst Serenity giggled and said, "Alright, alright, lets heal those injuries!"

In no time they were done, and passed Marik his fruit.

"Alright, tell us if you have any pain anywhere, ok psycho? We gotta go and try to get the rest of the food to Mai and Noa." Amane said, turning around, and starting to walk out with Serenity by her side.

"And next, please try to be more careful,"Amane said tenderly, stopping at the door, before she added, "Psycho!" And running off.

Marik simply smirked to himself, before slinking back into darkness.

Serenity rushed to catch up with her girlfriend, but in her haste, knocked over herself and Amane into the Sluts.  
Now, the Sluts are the actual group name for the people, given to them by the boss. They consist of Anzu 'Teá' Mazai, Vivian Wong, and Mai Kujaku, they, as their group name implies, are the top sluts for the bosses, and think they are all that, because of their positions - well, all except one.

"Hey! Watch it freak!" Anzu said snootily, sticking up her nose and pushing them away like they were toxic.  
"Ew! Anzu, I think it TOUCHED me!" Vivian said, freaking out a bit.  
"We better get sterilized Seren, we don't want to catch their STD's." Amane said breezily, helping Serenity from off the floor.  
"Watch it freaks! It's really too bad that such a sexy-ass guy like Yami had to be pulled down to your level... Well, no worries, I shall be there for him, and we shall have a forbidden relationship!" Anzu said, theoretical hearts in her eyes.  
"Oh, please! If anything Yami, would go for the beautiful, oriental girl, not some fake, plasticky brunette - who isn't really a brunette anyhow - and got such an OBVIOUS nose job." Vivian said, primping up her hair with a smirk.

At this Amane couldn't help but burst out laughing, Serenity giggling behind her hand, even Mai looked like she was about to burst out laughing, but she somehow kept it in.

"And what are YOU laughing at?" Both Anzu and Vivian said icily.  
"Oh nothing, just two clown-make-up wearing, plastic-as-a-barbie-doll, stripper-wanna-be, who thinks they has a ghost of a chance with an obviously gay guy. Oh wait! You both DO resemble and act like men enough to be dudes... Nah, not even then!" Amane said, still laughing.  
"Why you-!" Anzu started to pounce onto Serenity ('cuz she knew she couldn't take on Amane, two broken ribs, and a sprained ankle from her last try kept her from trying again), but was held back by Mai.  
"Bitch. You shitty-slutty-motherfucking-bitch-whore. Do NOT. I repeat, because I know your brain DEFINITELY isn't working, DO. NOT. TOUCH. THEM. Do I make myself clear, whore?"

Anzu looked at Mai in fear, obviously remembering what had happened when she tried to ignore her before, and nodded slowly.

"That's a good bitch. Now run along!" Mai emphases the last sentence with a harsh push that sent Anzu spiraling to the ground, and glares at Vivian who broke out into a run, leaving Anzu.  
Anzu quickly got up, and ran after Vivian as fast as her slutty-stilettos could carry her.

"Thanks Mai!" Serenity said happily, with a smile on her face.  
"Yeah, you really showed them whose boss! And your gonna HAVE to teach me that glare!" Amane said with a smirk.  
"Only if you teach me how to do that 360 spinning kick." Mai said with a wink. "And no problema chica." her Spanish accent coming out.

Before she was caught, Mai was a flamenco dancer in Spain, the country of her birth. But that, dear readers is a flashback for another time.

"Here!" Amane threw an apple at Mai, who caught it with lightning fast reflexes, "Complements of Yuugi."

Mai smiled a bit, and nodded her thanks, and breezed past Amane, discreetly passing her a piece of paper and whispering into her ear, "From Rebecca. Some sorta blueprints she snuck off'a there computers, give it to Yuugi."

Amane just nodded, squeezing the paper in her fist, while Serenity made sure to stand in front of the security camera, just in case.

"Ok, gracias! Adios~!" Mai strutted off with a hand in the air.

Amane rolled her eyes with a smirk, before pushing both hands into her pants pocket, making care to drop the paper in there, and Serenity smiled fondly and said, "Later!"

The nurses, one walking with a swagger making her white hair move from side-to-side, the other skippin making her brown hair jump, made their way to one of the boss's son's room.

When they had finally reached, Serenity lightly knocked on the door, and announced that the nurses Serenity and Amane were there. Both of them heard some shuffling behind the door, before they were allowed to open it.  
They stepped inside breezily, Serenity politely bowing and Amane nodding her head towards the sixteen year old green haired male, that had an uncanny resemblance to the resistance leader. This boy's name is Noa Kaiba. Now, though Gozaburo's his father, Noa, thankfully, has his mothers personality - or at least now he does. Things were...different, before he met the Yuugi-tachi, but that, our dear readers, is another flashback for a different time. Anyways, when they were first captured, Mokuba was immediately put to work as Noa's personal servant, because of they were the same age.

"Hello Serenity, Amane."  
"Hi Noa!" Serenity replied happily, still glad to be reminded that Noa isn't anything like his father.  
Amane replied with a simple, but effective, "Yo."  
"I'm guessing you want to speak with Moki- Mokuba?" Noa slipped up on Mokuba's name, but the girls didn't look like they noticed, so he continued, "Unless you want me for something? You know if you need any help you can ask me."  
"Yes, we know,we're just dropping off some fruit for Mokie, where is he?" Serenity replied, showing the fruit basket.

At that moment, Mokuba came out of the adjoining bathroom, his hair slightly messy.

"Oh, hey guys!" Mokuba said breezily with a small wave and smile, "What brings you two to my side of the woods?"

Amane threw the remaining fruit at him.

"Here. Eat. Your the youngest, you need to keep up your strength."

Surprisingly, Mokuba looked at the fruit in his hands and tossed it back saying, "Thanks, but no thanks, I'm actually full! Noa feeds me quite well in this situation, surprisingly. He's not as mean as I thought he would be, though he CAN be very spoiled sometimes."  
"Hey! I'm standing right here you know!" Noa angrily raised his hands to the heavens.  
"Yes, I know, that's why I said it." Mokuba replied, sticking out his tongue. "Anyhow, you two eat it, when was the last time you got a decent meal? You guys have barely any meat on you."  
"But Moki-" Serenity was cut off by a hungry Amane.  
"You sure Mokie? 'Cuz once you say yes, you ain't getting this back."  
"Yes, I'm sure. Dig in!"

That's all Amane needed, she started digging into one of the two remaining fruit like her older brother Bakura digs into steak. Serenity lightly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, before taking the other fruit an eating it. Mokuba smiled at them while Noa had a sad expression on.

"I'm sorry, if it were up to me, you'd get more food. Heck! If it were up to me, you guys wouldn't even BE in this god-forsaken place!" Noa ranted angrily. Mokuba raised his hand, put it on Noa's shoulder, and looked him in the eye.  
"We know that. How many times do I have to say it's not your fault, before you realize!" Their faces slowly coming closer, unbeknownst to them, and they almost forgot they had company.  
Amane coughed and said, "Alright, awkward. Are you two together or something, 'cuz you look this close to sucking each others faces off."  
She showed a small gap between her fingers to both of the madly blushing sixteen year olds.  
"What!? No!? How could you - I would never -!"  
"Calm down I was only teasing." Amane replied with a roll of her light chocolate brown-turns-red-when-angry eyes.

Serenity all but dragged Amane to the door. "Sorry about...her..."  
"Hey!" Amane shouted.  
"Bye Mokie, Noa!" Serenity quickly shut the door behind them, before Amane could cause anymore trouble.  
"I swear, your just like your brother." Serenity said exasperatedly.  
Amane just stuck out her tongue and said, "I know Seren, I know~."

* * *

**B: PLEASE review, follow, fav, and REVIEW!**


	4. le gaspy gasp SOPA'S BACK, OH NO!

I know you all were expecting a new chapter and I do apologize that this isn't one, but it's very important and effects us all! I have gotten two messages and chapter updates from other writers about this. Help us stop this! This is what I got from InuYoiushi and Lilyflower666.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

* * *

Goshikku: come on peps! Before you kill me for not uploading a really chappie, PLEASE LET THIS BE KNOWN SO IT CAN BE STOPPED!

Snow: Post this around, let your friends know!

Kuro: Help stop this damned SOPA! It just needs to go and die, in a hole, with Teá.

Blanche: Don't forget that all us writers, fans of the shows and movies and whatnot that we write fanfiction stories for, lovers of writing, drawing, and music will suffer from this.

Goshikku: i don't know about you, but I do NOT want to be sent to jail/juvie, for writing and reading fucking _**fanfiction. **_We disclaim, we don't act like we own anything, heck, they should be encouraging fanfiction, it makes teens read and write, and want to pick up more books, and support LGBT rights! Not to mention tis a perfect outlet, and will help you in English class ;D! XD!

Blanche: Please don't let people like Goshikku, and all of us fanfic/watt pad/youtubers/deviantartists get sent to jail, cuz of something as idiotic as this!

Kuro: Besides, Goshikku can't last a month in a public school, what makes you think she'll last a week in jail or juvie?

Goshikku: Hey! Don't tell them! *throws book at her* I swear...*sighs* Anyway please help us stop this. Please. Thank you everyone. *bows with Snow, Kuro and Blanche*


End file.
